


Running Into Danger [With You]

by StrangerZ



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerZ/pseuds/StrangerZ
Summary: Digital Z-Nation fanart!I've made everything so far using procreate on the ipad pro. The art features characters from the fic 'Making Up For Lost Time' including canons, OCs, and Doc's unnamed son (mentioned in season one, Full Metal Zombie). I named him Steven Beck Jr, because of course I did. He's 100% his father's son, in attitude and appearance :)
Relationships: 10K (Z Nation)/Original Male Character(s), Doc's Son/Murphy (Z Nation)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

_10K & Jameson (oc)*_

_Steven Beck Jr (Doc's son)*_

__

_Steve & Murphy_

_Steve & Murphy_

_*Jameson & Steve are featured in my fic [Making Up For Lost Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556670/chapters/56511253)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My art tablet has been sent in for repairs, so this is what I managed to save before the tablet gasped its last glitchy breath.
> 
> Every piece I work on is a learning experience, I only started the process of learning digital art in September 2019. I'm at a point where my 'eye' is better than what I can accomplish?? But I'm still super happy with how far I've come, especially the one with 10K and Jameson??


	2. Chapter 2

MURPHY! Drawing his hair is fun.

It's going to be interesting figuring out how to draw him after he shaves.

Steve without the beard! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My art tablet is back and working better than ever!! I'm so relieved.


End file.
